Coup D'etat
by BookyJuliet
Summary: It had become very apparent that none of the members of Ouran's Host Club ever had any intention of letting the others walk out of their lives...


Authors Note: This work is NOT FINISHED. It is yet another Ouran fic that I've been keeping locked tight in the 'vault'. This six page chapter was to be the first installment of a story called Coup D'état. A French based noun that I really thought described how the host club in my story is really plotting to take over corporate Japan. In later chapters that I planned but never wrote, Haruhi was to struggle with the moral dilemma after discovering that not ALL of the tactics the host club is using are A: legal and B: caused harm. Ie- black mail, threats of financial struggle. The works. I never actually decided who she would be with at the end, but my gut tells me Kyoya. IF you would like to see THIS story continued, review and give me your opinion, and do try to remember that this story was never meant to be seen by the public eye. Happy readings!

_**Coup D'état **_

By: BookyJuliet

_**Coup D'état **_(n.)

A sudden and decisive action in politics, especially one resulting in a change of government illegally or by force.

_Maybe they are just bored? _Haruhi was elbows deep in dishwater as she cleaned the night's dishes, her father was calling his good-bye's from the door and she gave him a smile. "Have a good night at work Dad!" Turning back to the task at hand she continued to muse as she ran the sponge around the rim of a glass. "Rich bastards…" but she was smiling.

It was true that she'd been a tad alarmed at first when Tamaki had suggested with a fervor that the Host Club meet at her apartment to discuss club activities for the coming trimester. Summer vacation had come and gone, all her lovely time off was coming to a close, and she had little to show for the time off with the exception of a few really nice presents from the Hitachiin twins who'd allowed her to come to a fashion show hosted by their mother. Her designs were amazing and Kaoru and Hikaru had surprised her after with a few of the dresses she'd loved. They were geared toward the coming fall and winter seasons in deep russets and strong dark greens with yellows and orange thrown in. She was in awe of them.

Tamaki had decided to use his break to shadow his father while he worked, figuring showing more interest in the family business would be good for his disposition, he needed to succeed his Father, or he'd lose the life style he loved. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai had gone to China to teach a few classes on Japanese martial arts, and Kyoya was busy for the most part proving to his father that though he'd chosen to allow him to continue running the business, things would be done his way.

They had all made time to see her of course, dropping fancy gifts from Hong Kong on her table, a lovely jacket from France, a few tester pieces of Jewelry from Kyoya, Ohtori zaibatsu's newest conquest as a merger with the Hitachiin matriarch. Though none of the boys had yet to admit it, Haruhi was pretty sure that the son's of Japans most popular and prominent business; Suoh zaibatsu, Ohtori zaibatsu and Hitachiin zaibatsu, we're all heading to become a tri-point super power run by none other than Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ohtori, and Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, with the security dealt with by Mitsukuni Haninzoka and his family's closest friends, Takashi Morinozuka 'Mori-Senpai'.

It all made sense when she thought about it. After the incident with the Obon festival last year when Tamaki had almost married Éclair, it had become very apparent that none of the members of Ouran's Host Club ever had any intention of letting the others walk out of their lives.

As she finished the dishes and dried her hands before applying an ample amount of moisturizer she smiled remembering all of her new friends. They had been an annoyance at first, by the middle of the first year, they were inseparable, by the end of the first year, they were an impenetrable force. Sure, Haruhi had to cut her hair short again; it'd grown out a bit over the summer. And sure it meant another year of midnight study sessions, but she didn't mind, not really. If she was with her friends, it was worth it.

_Mom, are you proud of me? _She made tea and sat across from her mother's shrine wondering if her mom was happy with her for what she'd done with her life. Her scholarship to University was guaranteed. She was top of her class. She'd be a civil suit lawyer, and though she hated to think about it, her friends would always be a great source of reference…

_Once, there was a host club…_

Haruhi was already drained and they had only been in her apartment for a few minutes. "Haruhiiii!" her name was being squealed as Tamaki collapsed on a mat at the table, a cup of tea steaming merrily away in front of him. Kyoya was rapidly typing away on his laptop, Honey-Senpai was clinging to her arm, Mori-Senpai was keeping a wary eye on everyone, Kaoru and Hikaru were re-telling a story about a show their mother had done in America and all the while the brunette just smiled and tried to keep up.

She glanced at the faces of the boys she'd come to love, it seemed her goal in life to be surrounded by guys, and she was alright with that. Make-up and fashion wasn't her thing, and falling in and out of love was way out of her league. It was what seemed to occupy all of the girls she waited on in Host Club, and it tired her out more than she was willing to admit.

It dawned on her that they all looked tired, not rested at all. Honey was trying to hide yawns and he excitedly told her about his time in China with Mori. Mori's eyes dropped closed from time to time; while Tamaki had rested his head on the table for just a few moments and already seemed to be fast asleep. Kaoru yawned, blinked and then Hikaru echoed the action and they both shrugged and laid back happy to let Honey-Senpai talk if it meant they could rest. _What have they been up to? _She frowned lightly glancing at Kyoya who's fingers where still setting a mad rhythm as he typed away she noticed even he seemed to have bags under his eyes.

She pushed a cup of coffee in his direction with a soft smile. She'd ask later for now she decided to let them rest. Honey was such a child sometimes it was hard to think of him as older, and she allowed him to use her lap as a pillow when he curled up next to her and yawned; exhausted.

She blinked, then blinked again, before she glanced to her last solitary awake companion who was now drinking his coffee giving her a grateful look. She raised a brow looking at everyone and frowned. "Did I miss something?" Kyoya just smiled.

As the first group of girls entered the third music room, Haruhi gave it her all when she smiled her "Welcome!" with the rest of the club. Most of the girls where regulars, minus the luck ladies who'd graduated the year before; while some where new, Freshman to Ouran High School. The club proceeded as always and Haruhi sat with her usual costumers giving her soft natural smile. "My holiday? It was alright, I mostly spent it alone at home, my father works late nights, and since my mother passed away it's only me to take care of the house. But it's okay, because when he comes home and doesn't have to clean house I know it makes him happy." She punctuated with her rookie smile and the girls around her melted and that was that.

"Haruhi, you want to be a lawyer right?" Her head turned toward the voice and she smiled at Honey-senpai when she answered. "Yes, my mom was a lawyer, she worked civil suits mostly, cases for people who weren't rich enough to have a good lawyer, she didn't make a lot because most of the cases she took were charity, but she was happy. I want to do that, to help people." She gave him a bright smile and took a sip of her tea.

"What about if someone you knew needed a lawyer? Someone who was rich; like Tama-chan or Kyoya?" Haruhi frowned she was wondering where this was going. Quickly her mined raced through her options. _You know they are planning something Haruhi, think! They have Kyoya; he's good with numbers, great at planning and management. Tamaki is great for public relations, he is nice and good looking, a great face for the public like here in host club, he'd be the king, Kyoya the advisor who pulls the strings. Then, they have the Hitachiin twins, both extremely perceptive they'd know the demands of the public. They'd be the advertising side. Honey he's defense, most deffinatly, defense with amazing connections. And Mori is well known for his intelligence network, his family is almost famous for it…what does that leave?_

"Um…well I'm sure they could hire lawyers much better than me with degrees from Tokyo University or even from America. But, if they really wanted me of course I'd work for them. I'd do anything for my friends." In the back of her mind a light bulb flickered.

Legal representation, _bingo._

The plan laid out in front of her was immense in size, every angle carefully plotted, every personality factored, ever skill utilized every face equally on foot with the rest, no one got more than anyone else; yes. It was a brilliant plan. Something only the third son of Yoshio Ohtori could fathom. Something only the capable hands of Kyoya Ohtori could do. Factor in everything, calculate the risk, make the plan, smooth out the kinks and what was left was this beautiful master plan that now sat displayed on a fourteen inch screen mere inches from her nose.

The Ohtori mansion was in a word: _intimidating. _The hallways were long, the doors solid oak, the hinges and fixtures gold. Not a single door was plane; all were carved or bore plaques. But it was modern, easy to navigate. Still, Kyoya's room was the only one in her opinion that was terrifying. He'd invited her to dinner, saying his father wouldn't mind. As a matter of fact, the patriarch would be pleased by her presence, since it was Kyoya, she caved.

With the plan still in front of her, ever angle covered, not a possibility left out she turned to her friend and long time role model and let out a heavy sigh. "Senpai, this won't be easy…" He nodded his head. "Since when has the third son and the bastard child succeeding ever been easy?" His eyes flashed and she suddenly felt terrible.

Softly she rested her hand on his forearm and smiled. "I like you how you are, Senpai." She grinned. "If you weren't the third son, you wouldn't be who you are now. I admire you for how hard you work and your dedication to making people happy. Even if you don't realize you do it."

Her gaze returned to the plan and she still couldn't believe it, there on the bottom line, under a picture of Morinozuka 'Mori', Takashi, was a picture of her. Her name printed there for the world to see, Fujioka, Haruhi. Occupation: Student. Aspiration: Lawyer. This group of boys was going to carry her through to her dream all in exchange for her legal counsel when they made the big deal. She would be the acting lawyer for this group of boys coming into men. She'd be the lawyer that served all the papers to the Suoh zaibatsu, Ohtori zaibatsu and Hitachiin zaibatsu with that of the Haninzoka and Morinozuka clans when they did their big merger.

It was un-president. Three large businesses merging under one banner, with four different sects, five if you counted her; Suoh Enterprises, Ohtori Medical, Hitachiin Design with Haninzoka&Morinozuka Protection and Fujioka Defense; it was a crazy idea. But it was an idea that Kyoya Ohtori had planned himself. For that reason alone, she knew it would work.

The key was to be secretive. If this were to get out, that the sons of the company's were planning a hostile takeover would be bad enough, Tamaki would never succeed the family business and all the plans would be ruined. Worse, the families knew that said sons were planning a large scale merger…_chaos. _

"Will you do it?"

It turned out; Haruhi was actually the last critical part of the plan. Without her skills as a lawyer, they would have to bring in someone new, someone they didn't know. Someone they weren't sure could be trusted. If she agreed, they would take care of her education, and she'd start college courses this year at Tokyo University part-time doing duel credits for Ouran. Since Tamaki's father adored her, she'd get away with it, as well as stay in high school. It was technically against policy. But, she was head of her class in grades, and none of them doubted her ability to do it.

His eyes bore into her own, swirling with knowledge she'd never fully understand. Why her? Maybe because she'd done the impossible, time and time again. She'd joined the host club, worked off her debt, become beloved of every member in a way, showed courage and an unshakable poker face, loyalty, compassion. She fought for her friends. And, she'd managed to slip her way past each and every defense, never leaving a single scratch behind.

Wetting her lips, a nervous habit, Haruhi lightly nodded her head. "I'll do it." She had this sinking feeling her life was about to change. She prayed it was for the better.

_There was a girl named Haruhi…_

She was glad, for lack of a better word when she discovered that both Honey-senpai, now just Honey or in classes, Mitsukuni and Mori-senpai, also now just 'Takashi' were both attending the university with her. She'd eventually go to America to finish her studies at Yale or Harvard depending on which she choose, though secretly, she longed to go to Princeton. It was all a part of _'the plan'_. This looming driving force to her life that she never had experienced until she agreed to a deal with Kyoya Ohtori; and he was right, she had no issues carrying the course load.

If anything, he classes at Ouran were now easier and her college courses where challenging, but stimulatingly so. She wasn't struggling, that was for sure. Takashi, though she still fondly called him Mori from time to time, was carrying her books as the three of them walked to the waiting limo. She now had escorts to and from college and school. She was important. They protected her like the entire plan hinged on her.

Maybe it did.

She allowed her hair to grow back out, wearing a wig at Host Club which she still dutifully attended; sometimes she figured the three of them made quite the site. The mysterious girl with the un-readable brown eyes, Mitsukuni the judo master who still held the countenance of a child and Takashi, the silent kendo master who loomed over them always watching; always seeing.

"Mitsukuni, will you be staying for host club today?" She slid into the limo seamlessly, months of practice now under her belt and she took her backpack from Mori with a grateful smile. That was one thing that wasn't working out. Her back was killing her from all the books.

"Sure Haru-chan! Can we eat cakes together!" Haruhi laughed, and the stress of college, of high school; it all just rolled off her shoulders. She caught a smile from Mori, and she returned it with a light nod of her head. "Of course Honey-senpai! Why else would we go?" The honey blonde laughed, and Haruhi joined in.

_Mom, is this what I am supposed to do with my life? _Even now, she wasn't sure. But she was doing the right thing, she knew that for sure. Weather it was the right thing for the companies, for her friends or for herself she didn't know; silently she prayed it was right for all three.

She glanced in the mirror at her reflection, her hair had grown out and past her shoulders, it was softly curled and she donned a dress provided of course, by the Hitachiin brothers. It was a deep sapphire blue with a crystal encrusted bodice and a skirt that fell past her feet. Ballroom, that's what it was. It was a dress for a princess.

A single tear-cut sapphire hung from a silver chain around her neck, a present from Ohtori, Kyoya. Tonight was Tamaki's eighteenth birthday. Tonight, they would all know if their plan was going to actually work. If he was announced tonight as the heir of Suoh Enterprises, nothing would stop them.

She slipped into the black heels and pulled her shoulders back, tonight she would be a woman, more than that. She'd be a lady. She would pretend she belonged in this world, because pretty soon, she'd have no choice but to try and fit in. Mori met her at the door and she smiled and curtsied at him. Mori was in charge of escorting her from the room she was dressing in at Suoh manor, to the room where Tamaki would be waiting, she was his date for the night.

Kyoya was at the door when they arrived and he flashed her a smile. "You look lovely, Haruhi." Proud for once that she wasn't a blusher she smiled and looked him over and giggled. He frowned deeply at her a scowl in his eyes.

"Come here, Senpai, your tie is crooked." He had the good grace to look embarrassed as he stepped forward to meet her, and her fingers made quick work of re-tying the soft grey silk. "Kyoya, you now owe me a debt!" At his confused look she laughed and shook her head. "You owe me a dance tonight. And don't you forget it!"

Mori's warm baritone laugh filled the air behind them and Haruhi smiled up at the male she'd started to regard as a brother of sorts.

"Is Tamaki ready?"

I own nothing but the plot! I'm a fan doing a labor of love and am making no prophet off my works what so ever, having said that. I see no reason to call your lawyers.


End file.
